Episode 170
A Small Fist is the 170th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It aired on February 23, 2013. Wendy and Chelia's battle ends as a draw, and Jellal barely escapes the Council's clutches. Kagura and Millianna find him and now they are certain that Fairy Tail is hiding him. Mavis briefly explains about the Lumen Histoire before breaking down, fretting Makarov and Laxus. Summary Wendy starts to use one of the secret arts, and Porlyusica expresses her shock at her quick mastery. As a wind barrier forms around them, Chelia quickly realizes that Wendy has sealed them inside and is heavily bruised by Wendy's attack. Natsu and the others cheer and Lyon calls out to Chelia in worry. Wendy mentally takes note that she has used up all of her magic for this attack. It looks like a victory for her, but then Chelia gets up without any trouble (as a Sky god slayer, Chelia can heal her own wounds) and suggests Wendy to give up since she clearly has no energy left. Wendy forbids it and asks Chelia not to go pity her. Chelia agrees as it is common courtesy and initiates her attack, the secret art of the sky god slayer, which makes her guildmates anxious and ask her to stop, but it goes unheard. As she attacks, Wendy is able to seemingly dodge this attack and this arises confusion. As the others piece this mystery, it seems that Wendy was able to heal Chelia completely, which caused the spell to gain too much force, thus missing her. Chelia praises her for the strategy and continue to fight. They clash with fury, and Chapati excitedly describes how neither of them is giving in, for the sake of their guild's victory. Everyone watches with a sense of tension in the air, and Natsu happily cheers both of them to keep going. As the crowd goes wild, time runs out and their battle is declared a draw, each of the teams gaining five points. Both look very exhausted and Erza praises both of them for their hard work and so does Lyon. Jura then compares Wendy to back when they first met her and comments on how she has grown. Happy cries tears of joy and Carla asks him why he is crying, even though she herself has tears in her eyes. Chelia heals Wendy and asks to be her friend, to which Wendy gladly accepts. Chapati then informs that the third day of the Grand Magic Games is over. Jellal notices that even though the fight is over, the evil magic aura has not left, meaning Chelia is not the source of the power. He then follows the feeling of the magic power and Doranbolt decides to follow him. Jellal uses his magic to move faster, and Doranbolt wonders if he noticed him. Around the exit, Jellal identifies the mysterious source and rushes to capture the hooded figure, until Doranbolt stops him. Doranbolt asks him who he is, and Lahar shows up, asking what the commotion is about. Doranbolt reveals that he knows Mystogan is not in Earthland and forces the mask off Jellal's face. As Lahar takes the discovery of Jellal in, Yajima shows up and explains that Mystogan is the counterpart of Jellal, that is why he has to hide his face. As Team Mermaid Heel exit, Kagura glances Jellal and suddenly feels sick. Millianna tries to call for help, but she also sees a glimpse of Jellal and tries to run toward him, but Kagura stops her. Kagura realizes that Fairy Tail has been hiding him and this worries Milliana. Jellal telepathically thanks Yajima and leaves, and Lahar mutters to Doranbolt that he is actually the real Jellal but he stopped because of Yajima's interference. He further says that they will capture him soon enough. Later, as night falls, Laxus and Makarov meet in a secluded area of the town. Laxus thinks back to his fight with his father and asks Makarov about Lumen Histoire and mentions Ivan calling it Fairy Tail's "darkness". Just then, Mavis appears and states that Lumen Histoire is the guild's light. Makarov wonders as to where Ivan could have gotten hold of the information, and Mavis says that it is likely that Purehito told him. Mavis realizes that this is her fault for choosing the wrong successor, so she starts crying, much to Makarov's and Laxus' dismay. As she claims she's not crying, Makarov and Laxus start panicking and try to console her with Makarov telling Laxus to hold her but Laxus refuses. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Wendy Marvell vs. Chelia Blendy (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *War God Magic * ** ** * ** * * * * *Shikigami Magic Spells used * *Black Lightning Sphere * *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell * *Sky God's Healing Spell * *Shikigami Torrent *Shikigami Dark Bomb Abilities used *Enhanced Reflexes *Hand to Hand Combat Navigation